Omega Force RWBY
by STRQ
Summary: Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. Red Streak. Ice Storm. Shadow Cat. Golden Dragon. together they are the Omega Force. RWBY/Justice League crossover.
1. Access Granted

Login Required:

Director Oz

Password: *************

Retina scan complete: Access Granted

Search: Meta-Human Records for Meta-Team: Omega Force

Loading FIles…

Loading Files…

Files Loaded!

Ruby Rose, aka Red Streak.

Powers: Super speed, increased healing, super agility, faster response time.

Origin: Ruby Rose, a genetics professor on a team attempting to make an enzyme to make humans process energy faster, along with a for of ultra condensed caffeine. The enzyme, called Enzyme-S, had just been successfully synthesized when there was an earthquake, which caused the lab's nuclear reactor to go critical. In the explosion, Ruby was covered in the enzyme, and with latent radiation from the reactor explosion, she woke up in a hospital a day later perfectly fine and able to move faster than any known creature on earth, as well as heal faster.

Costume: A red skin tight suit made of friction resistant material. Along the outer legs are black vine like designs that extend up around the arms. These designs can electrify on command, giving her extra offensive ability.

Next-

Weiss Schnee, aka Ice Storm

Powers: Genius intellect, Cryokinesis, Materialized Guardian.

Origin: Born into a rich family, Weiss Schnee grew up having everything in life. At her parents persuasion, she put all her time into studies, gaining degrees from top schools around the world in various studies, and going on many research trips. One of these trips was t the arctic to study the changing climate, and potentially rescue and endangered wildlife. A sudden blizzard separated her from her team, and she fell into an ice cave where she found a giant sculpture of an ancient warrior. Upon touching the statue, she was transformed. Her body was filled with the knowledge and power of thousands of lifetimes, and she found she was able to control the environment around her. With the knowledge from the Guardian, whose name is unknown, she vowed to continue it's tradition, and protect the innocent.

Costume: her costume is black boots lined in white fur going up to the knees, a black leotard with a white snowflake emblem, and a thick fur cape of unknown material that is bulletproof. Her costume can be summoned at will.

\- Prev Next-

Blake Belladonna, Aka Shadow Cat

Powers: Light Manipulation, Dark Manipulation, Replication

Origin: Not much is known about the mysterious Shadow Cat other than that she is not from any known country. She appeared one day in Gotham as a specter. The people she saved never even saw her. However every scene she visits she leaves her mark behind: a pool of liquid darkness in the shape of a cats head that dispersed if disturbed.

Costume: reports state that she wears tight black leather pants, black boots, a black form fitting top and a black cowl with pointed cats ears, thus the name.

-Prev Next-

Yang Xiao Long aka Golden Dragon.

Powers: Super Strength, Super Stamina, Kinetic Conversion.

Origin: Yang Xiao Long was orphaned at the age of 5, when her parents were killed by gangsters. She was sent to several orphanages but was never adopted due to her anger problems and aggression. Eventually aged 8, one orphanage sent her to live and train with a group of monks called the Dragon Order, hoping it would be a way to vent her aggression. While there she spent the next 10 years of her life learning the way of the Dragon Monks, and indeed became one of their best. She was so good that she was chosen as the inheritor of the Great Dragon Spirit, but during the ceremony, members of the Claw, the same group that killed her parents, attacked the Monks, killing them all and leaving her only partially connected to the Spirit Dragon. Even with this, her strength and stamina are still many times that of a regular person, and her connection with the dragon allows her to convert the kinetic energy of getting hit, or hitting, to release blasts of "dragon fire" from her palms.

Costume: a golden Karate-Gi, with the design of the Spirit dragon going up the left leg and ending with the head on the right shoulder.

-Prev

End of Files.

Update Available.

Updating Records…

Updating Records…

Updating Records…

Updating Records...


	2. Simulation Results

Records Updated!

Records Loaded: Omega Force Superman Fight Simulator

Red Streak vs Superman

Result: Loss

Although Red Streak was faster than Superman, she was unable to do much damage to the man of steel. Simulation needed to simply keep superman out of range of Red Streak and wear her down with heat vision blasts, and Superman would win.

Alternate test: Red Streak v The Flash, 10 mile race.

Flash: .001 seconds

Red Streak: 2.5 seconds.

Next-

Ice Storm vs Superman

Result: Inconclusive.

Ice Storms Genius level intellect made her a cunning strategist, and she never fell for the same trick twice. Her cryo blasts are cold enough to rival Superman's heat vision, and indeed the simulation she managed to force the lasers back and freeze Superman's face. However her own strength is nowhere near his. Even her guardian summon can not stand up to him for long. However her extreme cold aura and guardian damaged the simulation chamber before either could overcome the other.

-Prev Next-

Shadow Cat vs Superman

Results: Loss

Shadow Cats Ability to manipulate both Light and Dark

Lets her hide herself for from even Superman's X-Ray Vision. Her Replicating ability is also dangerous for Superman as he will concentrate on these clones. However the clones disperse easily if damaged, and in the end superman identified the originam by sound, as the clones have no heartbeat.

-Prev Next-

Golden Dragon vs Superman

Result: Standstill

Unlike the other three, Golden Dragon started immediately with a full frontal attack, jumping 30 feet into the air and slamming into the simulation Superman, smacking him 10 meters into the ground, before blasting him with jets of dragonfire that melted the hard-light ground around for 20 meters. Sensors estimate it to be around 40000 kelvin. The intense heat and her stamina, plus the fact that superman's hits only gave her more power allowed her to fight him to a standstill until she was forced to stop to avoid damaging the simulation chamber again.

-Prev.

End of Testing. Read file on potential Omega Force Recruits?

No

Yes

Loading...


	3. Potential Recruits

File Loaded: Potential Omega Force Recruits.

Potential Recruit 1: The Hunter, aka Jaune Arc.

A simple human, he has enchanted armor and sword once owned by Joan of Arc herself. These grant him the fighting skill and strategy of the french heroine. He was granted these as his inheritance, as his family was secretly descended from the great hero. Besides the magic armor and sword, he posses no inherent power of his own.

Potential Recruit 2: Magnogal, aka Pyrrha Nikos.

A ferrokinetic, as well as Electronic Disruptor, she was a simple high school student when an small meteor landed in her backyard, containing a small amount of a strange substance that invaded her body, genting her the ability to control magnetic fields as well as being able to disrupt electronics.

Potential Recruit 3: Hammer Shock aka Nora Valkyrie.

Able to control and generate electricity, she was simply a child living in Norway, when the hammer of Thor fell to earth, and upon touching it, she was granted the ability to control as well as generate lightning levels of electricity. Though she could not wild the hammer, it is said that she has half his power, the other half given to another mortal as punishment by the god Odin to Thor.

Potential Recruit 4: Jade, aka Lie Ren.

Raised in China for most of his life, he gained two jade knives when he stumbled into an ancient tomb. The knives gave him incredible seed, as well as stealth abilities. Aside from the slight increases to his physical abilities, the knives are enchanted, the never miss and when thrown, the knives will reappear in his hands, no matter what. This includes if the knives are taken from him.


	4. Origins Part One

Origin: Omega Force.

Coast City: 12:45 pm

The streets of coast city were suddenly and violently flung into chaos when bank robbers fled the bank and police gave chase. The three men in the car, apart from the driver, were low profile thugs, in and out of jail for years. Two of the men opened side windows, beginning to open fire on the pursuing police, but to their shock not a single bullet hit, instead their vision was suddenly filled with red, and they were suddenly gone from the car, the third man suddenly having a pile of fired bullets and shell casings on his lap.

"Wha-" the criminal managed to get out before also being suddenly gone. The driver, now terribly panicked, slammed on the gas pedal, before suddenly finding himself on the sidewalk, handcuffed, surrounded by police and his three cronies similarly captured. Their getaway car suddenly pulled up, and the drivers side door opened, and out stepped a young woman, in a red suit with black vine-like designs, as well as red running goggles with dark black tinted lenses.

The small crowd gathered around started cheering the girl, but among the cheers were several muttered comments.

"Thats Red Streak"

"I heard she's a new hero"

"I thought she was justice league"

"Hard to tell, there's so many of them now"

The crowd around her kept cheering and muttering as she talked to the police, who thanked her.

Thank you, Red Streak. You may be new around here, but you've really helped these last few weeks" said the chief.

"No, thank you, Chief, for giving me a chance" the girl crouched down into a runner's stance 'But i really must be off now" and with that, she was gone.

Back Alley, Coast City, 12:49

Ruby stowed her costume back into her small handbag, glad that the material was so light and compact. Sure she could hide it anywhere and still be fine, seeing as she was so fast, but she prefered to have it on her. Time was precious, and every second counted as a hero. Then from behind her she heard footsteps, and a voice.

"Ruby Rose?"

Ruby turned, seeing a man in a dark green suit, jewel topped cane, and strange white spiky hair. The man walked forward until he stood only a few feet away.

"Im sorry, sir, but i really must be going...wait, how do you know my name." the man smiled mysteriously.

"I know many things, Ruby. tomorrow's weather, cloudy with rain at noon. I know who lives in the 3rd floor of the apartment behind you, its by the way. I know your...secret side job.."

Ruby tensed up at his words, wondering if this was some new villain she'd never seen before.

"What do you want" he voice was tense and clipped.

"Well you see….i'm getting a team together…"

Midway City, 1:30 pm

Weiss browsed through the clothes section idly, checking out the new fashions in for the fall. Pushing aside several simply dreadful cardigans, she found a lovely halter top that must not have been taken down from the summer stock. Not minding cold temperatures, she went and bought it anyway, lovig its light blue to white gradient, like clouds in the sky. On the way back to her car, she heard some disturbance from the alley she was passing. Stopping she listened in.

"Please...don't hurt me..i-i'll give you my money..all of it just please let me go.."

A mugging. How blasé. Idly walking down the alley she waved her hand, a glowing white light surrounding her as her regular clothes turned into her beautiful costume. The glow of the light had attracted the attention of the mugger, who turned toward her, fear in his eyes. Pointing the gun at her, he unloaded it, and with a simple half turn, every shot bounced harmlessly off her cape. Then turning back to the man she held her hand our, a beam of frost shooting out, encompassing the man and leaving his shocked and fearful face frozen in ice. After checking that the victim was ok, she skated off, using ce to make a bridge up to the rooftop and onward to the parking garage. Switching back to her regular clothes, she was about to enter her car when she realized that someone was leaning against the hood.

She had to admit, not many people could pull off a green suit, but this man managed.

"Weiss Schnee, also known around here as Ice Storm?"

Weiss sighed internally, preparing to blast the man with ice, thinking for sure he was some villain. "I'm not your enemy. I want to recruit you. Help you do more good than you can manage on your own. Isn't that what the Guardian would want?"

"How do you know about the Guardian" weiss was shocked. This stranger just...walked up to her and spouted her biggest secret.

"Come with me, and everything will be explained."

Gotham City, 6:00 pm

She was the drk. She was the light in the dark. Justice was her life's goal. This city was the worst. Full of scum, creeps, and corruption everywhere. The city was full of the dark, but she controlled the dark, and she'd give it light.

Below were some dregs of society. Black market arms dealers, drug smugglers, petty thieves. She had gotten information from a mole that they'd be meeting here to do some underground gambling. She'd get them all, and the gambling ring to boot. As the men approached the door in the alley beneath her, she concentrated, felling the dark shadows wrapping around her, before dropping down into the middle of the crowd of men, the shadows exploding around her into battering rams, throwing the men backwards into walls.

The men were suddenly all shouting, guns, knives, and even lead pipes being pulled out, before they rushed internally, she disappeared into shadows, appearing behind one with a gun, sweeping his legs out and choppin him on the throat, before returning to the shadows.

It took her only a minute more to finish off the rest of them, creating shadow chains that would last a few hours, before leaving her symbol and turning to leave again. And in front of her was a man, green suit, white hair, cane. Overall he looked like the kind of person you'd find anywhere in Metropolis, but never in Gotham. She stood back waiting for him to speak.

"You are the one called Shadow Cat?"

She nodded

"Come with me and you'll be a part of something greater"

Blüdhaven, 7:00 pm

The dojo was nearly empty at this time of night, only a few long time attendees sticking around. One of them, a rather buff blonde haired woman, worked alone at the back, pummeling a punching bag, the third one that night. The other occupants knew better than to tell her off for destroying the punching bags, she always fixed them afterwards anyway.

As the last few men and women were finishing up, there was suddenly a new arrival. Yang paid no attention, continuing to batter the punching another few minutes, the last bag finally gave way, the chain breaking with a powerful right cross. After picking up all three bags, she turned to face the only other person remaining in the dojo.

"You here to recruit me or something?"

"I am here to offer you a place-"

"Whatever, i'm in. anything that can make me stronger"

Undisclosed Location, somewhere in the midwest, 9:00 am the next day, Red Streak

The room they were in was pretty nice, tall ceiling, hardwood floors, and a nice solid rosewood table. It was safe to say, whoever owned it was might've thought it was some villain still if to her right had been another fledgling hero she'd heard about, the icy heroine from Midway City, Ice Storm. The same man who had left her here had gone and come back with her about a minute later, a good thing because it gave her something to look at; she got twitchy if there was nothing to do.

But even with such an interesting distraction, the lady didn't even say much besides one word answers, she was boring. Then the door behind them opened again, so she swiveled around to see who was here. It was the strange man again, walking in with another girl, all in black, who had a cowl, unlike the rest of them. Still Ruby could see striking eyes and flowing black hair, probably looked quite distinct under the mask. The newcomer sat as far from them as possible, but Ruby was still gonna try.

"Hi there, im Red-"

"Red Streak, Coast City. I know of you, your biggest flaw: not knowing when to hold your tongue"

"Ooooookaaaay….glad this is going so well…." first the cold shoulder from the ice queen, then essentially a shut up from the cat chick, really great team this Oz guy was assembling. Ruby was starting to get bored again when finally the last person arrived, or she assumed she was the last one, there were only four chairs at the table, though there was room for more.

The final hero was another Ruby had heard a little about, a super strong girl beating crime in Blüdhaven into submission. To confirm her suspicion, instead of leaving this time the man stood at the head of the table. Behind him the wall slid open to reveal a large screen, upon which was a spinning golden symbol, the greek letter: Ω.

"The four of you probably have a lot of questions; why you're here, how i knew where to find you, and your secret identities, who I am. Rest assured, all will be answered, and more. To start with, my name is Ozpin, however, you can just call me the Director." behind him the screen switched to show a picture of several news headlines: "train derailment kills hundreds", "Hurricane leaves thousands dead in the Bahamas" and "mudslide wipes out small alpine village"

"I make it my job to notice things, things that...certain other groups don't. These incidents may seem random and unrelated, but there is a common thread" behind him the headlined vanished replaced with several photos, a small girl half hidden under a parasol, a guy and a girl in hooded sweatshirts, and a third figure, all but lost in the shadows of a building.

"The first one, with the parasol, goes by the name of Neo P, seen on the train before it left the station, body not found in the wreckage, but the parasol was. The other two, we only have their codenames, Gem and Swift, the picture is from a security camera from a coffee shop in the Bahamas, minutes before the sudden hurricane, no bodies found matching them.

"And the last one" the final image zoomed to fll most of the screen. "We think they're the ringleader, this is the clearest shot we have of them, from the village from the mudslide, but we also believe she was at the train station and on a boat in the bahamas during both other incidents."

There was silence throughout the room, until Ruby spoke up.

"And you want us to find them?"

"FInding them is my job, Red Streak, and in fact I might have already. No you four i want to take them down."

For the first time, the cat lady spoke up "and why not just get the Justice League to do it?" the Director looked slightly annoyed at that.

"The Justice League doesn't believe I have any evidence of any wrongdoing, and refused to lend me even any of their reserve heroes. But I know this: there is a shadow organization of persons unknown using metahuman powers to cause realistic looking accidents. But they are attacks, no doubt. The train incident happened to be carrying a professor with valuable research on gene therapy that was never recovered, the hurricane incident halted a lab studying a potential "cure" for metapowers, and that village destroyed in the mudslide was home to several key funders of similar research fields. This organization needs to be dealt with, and if they wouldn't do it, I knew I'd have to find non league superheroes to make my own group. So I chose you four, I call you" he paused, looking at each one in turn, all of whom returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"The Omega Force."


End file.
